


Eyes Closed

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never gave herself a chance to experience it before, not in the frenzy and anticipation of their first night, and not in the lazy happiness of the morning. But things are different now. Her head is clear and there's blood buzzing under her skin instead of feelings, so when Damon responds to her kiss, warm and eager, she sucks at his bottom lip and lets his hands take over.</p><p>(4x16 spoilers; set in the nearish future)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Closed

He's good at this.

She never gave herself a chance to experience it before, not in the frenzy and anticipation of their first night, and not in the lazy happiness of the morning. But things are different now. Her head is clear and there's blood buzzing under her skin instead of feelings, so when Damon responds to her kiss, warm and eager, she sucks at his bottom lip and lets his hands take over.

She doesn't mind that he goes slow. She thought she would when she tried to imagine this before, but now that she actually feels his skin under her fingers, she doesn't mind. If feels indulgent, the way he holds on to her hips when his lips start going down her neck.

“Are you gonna _service_ me now?” she asks with a low chuckle; she loves how he bows his head low to kiss her collarbone.

He drops to his knees in a heartbeat and laughs when she can't supress a gasp, hooks his fingers in her belt loops as he starts kissing her stomach.

(He likes me better this way, she remembers with a sharp cry. He likes me better this way.)

Damon is a good kisser, smart and thorough, his lips applying the perfect amount of pressure. He stays on his knees for a good while, fingers working on her button and zipper, and Elena closes her eyes to just let herself feel, his warm breath and wet tongue, good, good, so good. 

“It suits you,” she says when she finally opens her eyes. Damon accepts the compliment by sinking even lower to nibble at her thigh.

“It really does,” he murmurs against her skin, gesturing her to hook her leg over his shoulder to open herself up.

“Do you enjoy this?” asks Elena curiously, her hands in his hair.

(Do you enjoy me like this?)

“I think we could both use a little time out.”

He kisses her like he means it, tongue right on her clit without messing around. Elena pulls at his hair to keep him close, and it makes him moan, a deep sound that goes straight to her groin. She rolls her hips to make sure he goes slow; it feels too good to be over too soon.

He follows her hands when she pulls him up, lets her kiss his wet lips as he starts unbuttoning his own shirt. Apparently he needs her touch as badly as she needs his, what a new concept, Elena wonders as she rolls his nipple between her fingers and leans to take it into her mouth.

“You like me better like this,” she says just because she can.

Damon shakes his head.

“I like you,” he says, unhooking her bra. “Period.”

(Maybe this really is what it is. Life is easier with your eyes closed.)

Next time he kneels, he pulls her down with him, and Elena follows, but she turns in his arms and ends up facing away from him as they hit the floor. She wants to try something they haven't done before.

Damon takes a hint when she opens her legs wider, swiftly settles between them. Elena feels hot when his hands move up her thighs, two fingers sliding inside her in one smooth motion. She braces herself against the floor as he stretches her and she lets out a moan, fully aware of just how much on display she is now, wet, wide open and wanting as she rocks her hips to take his fingers deeper.

The only reason she's not begging is because she enjoys the wait.

“Are you gonna do it hard?” she asks when he removes his fingers and finally places himself at her opening.

“Do you want me to?” says Damon quietly.

He starts sliding into her, slowly, so very slowly, and Elena stretches her back, boneless and relaxed, so focused on the sensation of him filling her she forgets to answer. He pulls back after a few inches, and then thrusts a little bit further, gasping himself as he's trying to make her moan.

(Careful. Your emotions are showing.)

“In a minute,” she says after another thrust, wriggling her hips to make herself comfortable. “Surprise me.”

So he caresses her back as he works himself inside her slowly, inch after inch after inch. He makes this sound she remembers him make when she took him into her mouth the first night, so Elena turns her head slightly to see Damon's face, eyes wide open and pupils blown, so in awe it makes her knees buckle.

She clenches her muscles just to hear him make this sound again.

(I love you, she thinks right before she feels him snap his hips.)


End file.
